


Lonely Hearts Parade

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I've never had a Valentine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Parade

**Title:** Lonely Hearts Parade  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  596  
 **Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I've never had a Valentine."  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**Carmen**](http://www.yoursecrethoney.tumblr.com) prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "I've never had a Valentine."_

* * *

Sebastian turned his head away from the ads to look at Blaine beside him. Despite his sad tone, he didn't look particularly upset by the detail. It was just a fact, something to say when the cartoon was on a break.

"You haven't?" he said, trying to recall the previous years of school and whether Blaine had held cards or flowers. Since he couldn't, he began to realise that maybe Blaine was right. "Why not?"

"I dunno." Blaine shrugged and glanced towards him. "All the girls think I'm weird and too cute to want to kiss so I guess that makes me non-Valentine material."

"But why haven't you-" The cartoon returned and Sebastian fell silent because Blaine's attention turned back towards the  _Tom & Jerry_ movie.

He waited as patiently as he could until the next ad break, his fingers twisting together against his stomach. He had no idea what happened in the movie because he was too busy concentrating on what he was going to say as soon as it paused. And maybe he was a little bit distracted by peeking at Blaine every few seconds to admire the curve of his nose and lips and the length of his eyelashes framing his eyes. Mrs Thompson said he needed to not be distracted so much and he could really improve but he didn't think he could point at Blaine and ask the other boy to not be so distracting.

When another ad break  _finally_  interrupted the movie, he immediately turned towards Blaine. "Will you be my Valentine?" Sebastian said, his tummy wriggling around like he'd eaten worms. "I mean, I know I'm not one of the girls but I think you're cute enough to kiss and you're totally Valentine material and I can make you a card and stuff."

Blaine's wide-eyed stare made him duck his head with embarrassment, disbelief creeping into his heart that he'd actually put himself out there, he'd asked, and what if Blaine thought he liked other boys and that liking boys was gross and-

"Okay," Blaine said breathlessly and when Sebastian looked at him, his cheeks were pink and his smile was shy. "Does that mean you wanna kiss me?"

Sebastian bit his lip and gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Nah, not if you don't want to," he replied, even though he knew he thought about kissing Blaine a lot. Like, a  _lot_.

Blaine rolled closer, drawing Sebastian's attention away from the colourful ads. Blaine looked nervous, the same look he'd had on his face when Sebastian had first started at Blaine's school three years ago and the other boy had asked him if he wanted to sit together at morning tea time.

"Stay still," Blaine whispered, his cheeks reddening as he leaned forwards. Sebastian hardly dared to breathe when Blaine's nose bumped against his and their lips met. He giggled, and so did Blaine, as they fumbled their way through a first kiss that wasn't nearly as romantic as the movies showed it to be.

"Does that mean you'll be my Valentine?" he asked, staring at Blaine's too-big eyes because the other boy hadn't pulled away far after he'd ended the kiss.

Blaine nodded and giggled again. "Yeah," he breathed, pressing another quick kiss to Sebastian's lips before flopping onto his back with his head on his pillow. Sebastian was pretty sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. "Yeah, I'll be your Valentine."

The smile that stretched across Sebastian's face was so wide that his eyes watered a little bit.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
